1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to all types of designs of costume and designer jewelry to accommodate emergency alert devices. The jewelry is an ornamental housing adaptable to all common emergency alert devices. The present invention includes jewelry that could be made with generic internal alert circuitry to connect with existing and future emergency alert services and/or costume or designer jewelry that accommodates existing and future alert devices via encasing, housing or otherwise attaching to emergency alert devices. The jewelry would be made from a variety of durable materials. The jewelry is not made of cloth and it is not clothing but an attractive jewelry accessory. The jewelry transforms an unattractive alert device into a stylish accessory that increases the security and safety of the wearer.
2. Descriptions of Related Art
Millions of people are aging into their retirement years. Many more live alone or are at risk. Their safety and health may be compromised when a great number of them refuse to habitually wear unattractive emergency alert devices. Prior art fails to provide the flexibility of design and durability that Lovely Life Jewelry does while transforming an emergency alert device from utilitarian in appearance to appealing and fashionable health, safety and security aides.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,078,660 issued Mar. 14, 1978 to Lerro is for a medical alert bracelet for caring an emergency supply of the patient's medication comprising a bracelet strap and a blister package containing medicament form. The blister package is held in a bracelet strap, a hole is formed in the bracelet strap beneath the blister package for push-through it ejection of the medicament from the bracelet, and a closure is provided for closing the strap onto the wrist of the patient. A weakened line is positioned across the strap and is easily ruptured to remove the strap from the patient's wrist, and a locator notch is provided at the weakened line so that it is easily located, even in the dark. The invention also includes a method of making the medical alert bracelet.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,946,459 issued May 24, 2011 to Cheitman is a simple-to-use adornment device, and method, employed by a user close-at-hand for personal safety enhancement. It contains a personal alarm or remote control device while maintaining a capability for immediate alarm/remote activation to summon assistance. It has a jewelry appearance or comprises a modular casing to which exchangeable decorative elements can be attached. Since it improves the aesthetic look of an associated alarm/remote, users are more likely to wear it habitually and experience enhanced personal safety and well-being as a result thereof. Inner and outer members with asymmetrical keyed guides are in sliding relation to one another to form the casing with one way assembly, and a chord/chain connected to the members maintains their association with one another even when dissembled. Openings in each member or a line to provide activation button access. Optional features include an interior resilient spacer, a cover, a clasp, and a sheet pockets associated with the outer member.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,651,346 issued Feb. 18, 2014 to Williams provides a band for information storage includes an outer mold for attaching the band to a user's wrist, an external housing within the outer mold that includes a hollow upper portion for receiving a first removable component, wherein the first removal component is engraved with information about the user and/or includes an alarm alert or emergency call button; and an internal housing rotatably attached to the external housing and fitted therein for receiving a second removable component, wherein the second removal component includes a portable memory device.
U.S. Pat. No. 0,366,249 published Dec. 18, 2014 for West describes that an elasticized styled cover sleeve covers and transforms any of a variety of personal emergency help buttons into a clothing accessory. Interchangeable differently styled cover sleeves enable matching the style of the transformed clothing accessory to a style of clothing worn by a user. An emergency button pressing portion of the cover sleeve positioned over a personal help button flexes to allow pressing the help button through the cover sleep. Distinguishable decorative elements on the emergency button pressing portion reveal the location of the emergency button pressing portion and the personal help button beneath, when press, will summon help.
U.S. Pat. No. 2006/0,025,182 issued Feb. 2, 2006 to Tushinsky is an article for personal, vehicular or household use provides a visual alert for the presence of a mobile communication signal from a nearby but not physically connected communication device. The article includes a signaling assembly for providing a visual signal when a mobile communication signal is detected within a defined distance an antenna connected to the signaling assembly and extending from it. The signaling assembly may include a circuit module with and LED providing a visual signal when an adjacent mobile communication device is transmitting a signal within the defined distance. The defined distance is selected so as to make the article responsive only to signals from a mobile device within the users personal space.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,692,749 issued Sep. 8, 1987 to Bussing, provides a wearable alarm which can be in the form of a religious cross, jewelry or decorative article or the like normally found on the user's person, which, through simple sliding action, but achieves completion of a contained electrical circuitry and the energization of an audible signaling device. Entry to the operative components may be achieved in any manner, depending on the article in which the alarm is presented and, additionally, the audible alarm varied to provide a warning at any pre-selected distance from the wearer.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,420,570 (and U.S. Pat. No. 5,258,746), issued May 30, 1995 to Leitten, et al, describes a personal alarm which is compact, portable and fashionably design. In one embodiment, this personal alarm is structurally incorporate it into a wristwatch with the alarm components arranged thereon in a fanciful yet highly functional manner. This alarm may also be structurally incorporated into other conventional items such as a bracelet, pendant, necklace, keychain ornament, or any other conventional item which is often carried by the persons to be protected. In a further embodiment, the compact size is achieved without sacrificing intensity in the alarm signal by incorporating a specially wound autotransformer and and efficient switching device so as to provide a tuned warbling signal upon a piezo-electric transducer. Additionally, the alarm maybe activated or deactivated by manually actuating an actuator, such as a switch or plurality of switches, in a particular sequence.
A current need that is not being addressed in prior art is durable jewelry type adornment for emergency alert devices. Lovely Life Jewelry is not a clothing accessory, a wearable personal alarm or a container for keys and remote controls. It is not a medication delivery device. It is not a memory storage unit or a modular sliding casing box. This present patent is differentiated by the concept's function as ornamental jewelry to adorn all types of monitored emergency alert devices to provide a more palatable personal safety accessory. This jewelry is socially acceptable and attractive and, therefore, will increase the usage of the much-needed emergency alert devices.